dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Request for a background image
Since it's a background image, nothing too fancy. Gaiapedia (in Monobook) uses a simple repeating background, and the Final Fantasy wiki uses a non-repeating header background image to good effect. Personally I would go with either a simple green gradient or a repeating background with semitransparent hexagons. If we go with the header route, maybe some kind of light scenery from SIGN or the Games if the quality is good enough... Well, actually if we go with a header we have a huge number of choices. Depends on what kind of look we want. My personal style is to go with the semi-ethereal look of the games title screens; a single tinted color with some other stuff going on. But that's just me. Oh, and Wookieepedia has a good look in both Monaco and Monobook. So that's three prime examples of a header background. In the meantime I'll be looking up various codes as usual.--OtakuD50 18:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I'm quite serious about this in particular, so I encourage everyone to advertise on any outside .hack forums and communities if you can to widen the pool of ideas.--OtakuD50 18:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I hope someone else comes along; I'm getting worn out, being the only image editer here.--Falcon At 02:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/toppage-1.png :There is absolutely no way to get a hexagon to not look like the same one stamped across the image. I even used a couple different hexagons, too. This doesn't fit widescreen and it likely doesn't fit any other screen, so I'm not yet done. I'm going to try to make it loopable across the top later, but for now, I'm trying not to strangle my computer.--Falcon At 02:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, that's an awesome example as is, surprisingly close to what I had in mind. I'll test it out on Monobook in a sec once I get the right code.--OtakuD50 02:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Post a screenshot once you do, please, otherwise I may never see it right.--Falcon At 03:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Header 1 test in Monobook There ya go. I'll try another test with a different background color later.--OtakuD50 03:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Header 1 test #2 in Monobook Neither color looks quite right. For reference the "official" tint of green we're using is #CCFFCC.--OtakuD50 03:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'll get the color right and fix the bottom so it fades completely.--Falcon At 12:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Header 2 test in Monobook ALTIMIT style looks good, but I don't like the way it just cuts off.--OtakuD50 04:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can make it fade for ya.--Falcon At 12:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tile test in Monobook--OtakuD50 07:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::If we do go with the tile look, it needs to be less attention grabbing and it sould let people read the text on the left side. It could be alittle sleaker, too.--Falcon At 12:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Agreed, but I'd rather not go with this particular tile. Like I said to the author, it makes the site look like it should be about pandas or recycling.--OtakuD50 19:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think we should give the .hack//Wiki image a transparent background. Maggosh 15:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Obviously. But all of my attempts at it make the logo look messy around the edges.--OtakuD50 19:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Case und point: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/dothackwikiH1WSTP.png http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/dothackwikiH2WSTP.png--OtakuD50 23:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Please, I could do that in my sleep, I've been doing it over and over again for weeks. Also, see above for the updated thingie. If you want me to fade the ALTIMIT one, just post the image here for me and I'll be glad to. --Falcon At 00:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/ellogo.png :Basicly, your flaws were two-fold: One was the obvious, the white out line. The second as the assumption that that was bad. In mine, I have a white glow so you can read it weither the background is light or dark.--Falcon At 00:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Not entirely sure what you're trying to say. I've always said that my skill at image editing was subpar, which is why I've been trying to recruit those better than me for the job. Anyway, I'll upload the improved transparent logo.--OtakuD50 02:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright, new batch of screenshots, standard resolution. *best version of the ALTIMIT heading yet *AIDA dots clash with the logo *Ditto here, but I just love this version with the lime background color. --OtakuD50 08:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't mean anything insulting, just explaining. I'll get the image to fade to lime and edit the AIDA, then. The ALTIMIT version looks nice, if it were green or something it'd be the best, I think. --Falcon At 12:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/toppage-2.png :::http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v654/otakud50/dothackwikih8-1.png Hmm, didn't think it'd look good, but in practice it flows pretty well. I'm switching to Monaco right now to do more tests. Hope all goes well.--OtakuD50 23:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Gentlemen, I bring screencaps of Monaco. I obviously did a lot more work customizing the skin around the ALTIMIT banner, mainly because Jade default is already pretty good by itself. I regret nothing. :::It looks awesome in Monobook, but fails a bit in Monaco :::As far as I'm concerned, this is as good as the ALTIMIT banner is going to get. :::I think we're nearing the light at the end of the tunnel, folks.--OtakuD50 06:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Holy shit. That green one looks amazing. Kulaguy 06:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Which one? There were quite a few variants. I honestly prefer the first dark green one out of the green ones.--OtakuD50 06:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Hot damn, forgot about this page. I'm cool with the green one if you guys want to go with it. In the mean time, Falcon said that he thought Altimit would look better in green. Here is a sample of the green one that I'd use, lemme know if you want me to try it out.PsychoSonic 09:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I vote green. (really like Altimit though.) It works better with the borders. (Then again the borders are green.) Are there any example after the front page format? Outlaw630 22:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :You mean of other articles?--OtakuD50 23:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You guys were redoing the main page too right. Do you have example from that? Outlaw630 23:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/toppagemonaco.png Not yo interupt you, Outlaw630, but this is a more monaco-friendly version. The "home", "talk", and "watchlist" buttons are still obscured, but I can't find away around that other than going ALTIMIT. Are the colors of those editable?--Falcon At 23:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I can totally edit any and all colors associated with the Monaco skins to fit a banner / scheme. And if anyone wants to have a go at making a banner based around that green ALTIMIT, please do so. In the meantime, I'm going to go ahead and change my personal CSS code to greens to test out the new banners. BTW, does everyone prefer that pale green banner? I keep saying that I prefer the dark green version of FA's banner but it seems like I'm the only one that feels that way.--OtakuD50 00:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, added 2 green Altimits to my photobucket. PsychoSonic 00:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Results of the green theme and the two headers: :::Key of the Twilight header :::ALTIMIT Green :::Well?--OtakuD50 01:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I personally like the orange Altimit the most, but I'm probably just biased towards my own piece.PsychoSonic 02:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/gh.png :Here's the darker version. Lets see how it looks. Personaly, I prefer the paler one, but then again, my favorite color is grey...--Falcon At 02:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/AIDAMIT.png This is just a little whim, inspired by Michelangelo's The Creation of Adam in the Sistine Chapel. I still prefer the pale green KotT one.--Falcon At 02:21, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Dark green KotT in Monobook ::"whimsical inspiration" in Monobook ::Dark green KotT in Monaco ::Not bothering upping a screenshot of the other one in Monaco since it's roughly the same.--OtakuD50 03:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::If everyone's done making backgrounds, I can begin a formal voting topic tomorrow, so last call!--OtakuD50 22:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/piroshiWIKIbackpng.png XP just a joke. yeah I'm done. How about you PsychoSonic?--Falcon At 02:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Strike that: http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx32/falcon_at/toppagemonacodark.png Monaco Dark. Now I'm done.--Falcon At 02:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :And, barring a last-second submission, The Last Screencap--OtakuD50 06:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC)